Madison Velez and The Killer Of Hellen
by So We killed him
Summary: Madison Velez has never settled anywhere. Being tosed from family to family now she is finally running an averaghie life. She has parents but then everything changes. She now finds out she is a Demi-God. And now she has to find a killer. Great.
1. Lets Break A Nose And Braid Some Hair

Madison Velez sat on the dock. Her blond curls bounced up and down. The sun was setting and she wondered about everything that was going on in Wisconsin lately.

Weird things, her dyslexia was getting worse and worse. And her attention span has been getting shorter and shor- look a fish!

Shorter and shorter. She had told Meredith and Jacques about her odd behavior. And they shrugged and rubbed her hair. Saying oh its nothing.

How would they know, huh? They didn't have to get whispers in the hall when she claimed not to be able to read the question on the board. Or when Madison wasn't able to stop the goal during soccer because she was fighting a tree for her juice box when she was seven.

The family she was living with then said they couldn't handle a child like that and quickly disposed of her. She had been living with the Velez's for 5 years, she remembered being scared but not showing it.

They didn't think she was afraid because she had threw their cat at the time, Celeste, out the window. But they still kept her. Treated her right, loved her.

She loved them back. The waves crashed harder now and she decided to leave. The sun was almost gone and the walk was fifteen minutes back home. But it was worth it.

Madison walked home slowly. The air was still and the crickets chirped. A purple bike with a redhead speeded past her. She knew who it is; it was her "sister", Grace. Grace was annoying, and a snob. At school Grace would purposely make Madison's life a living hell. Grace stopped at the corner.

"Maddie! Get up here!" Yelled Grace. Madison ran up. Her flip flops slapped the road as she ran to catch up to Grace. Surprisingly, Grace didn't ride away laughing. But instead she motioned to the big basket. "Need a ride?"

"Actually yes," Madison climbed into the basket and Grace began to peddled. Grace had her hair in two red braids, Grace was11, two years younger than Madison, but Grace was tall and lean.

"Were you at the dock?" Asked Grace.

"Yeah, it's so quiet down there. And it's a great place to see the sun set," retorted Madison. Her tone was plain and sort of emotionless.

"That is very deep, Maddie! You are such a poet!" Exclaimed Grace. Grace's hazel eyes lit up. Her freckled face also brightened up. "To bad about the dyslexia."

"I dyslexic am." Said Madison and she winked as the wind hit her face. Grace wasn't breaking a sweat and just kept pedaling. Grace was really strong, Madison went to the gym with Grace. Madison would run peacefully on the treadmill, and even did laps later, but Grace would lift weights and talk with the huge guys who looked like they were on steroids.

"Dune is also dyslexic," said Grace. She did a sharp turn and Madison almost fell.

"Watch it! Grace you idiot!" Yelled Madison she turned back to face Grace. Grace's face got red.

"Duck," said Grace. Madison looked around.

"Duck where!" Yelled Madison she sat up straight and looked left and right. Suddenly a branch slapped into Madison's face. Madison fell off the bike. Her nose was bleeding and Madison was knocked out.

"Maddie!" Cried Grace. She started to tremble. Had she killed Madison? Grace looked for a pulse. She was alive. _Oh! Crap! Ok now what do I do? I know!_

"YO GIRL KNOCKED OUT OVER HERE!"

Madison was walking through a field laurel tree's were spread far and wide. And crows by the dozens sat silently on the branches. The sun was bright it was oddly colored. Almost pink.

Wait now it was pink.

"Madison?" Called a voice. Madison screamed and turned around. A girl with wild curly red hair smiled at Madison cleverly. She had paint on her toga and even some paint on her face and her hair.

"Uh… um yeah that's me." I replied. She stepped closer. Madison stepped back. Madison was not making eye contact. But she had nice eyes. She looked like almost 23.

"I knew that silly. I know everything," she smiled. Then she got very creepy. Like Madison almost screamed creepy. "Well so what's going on, Maddie?"

"No one calls me, Maddie."

"Ok Madderz!" Yelled the girl. Then she put her arm around Maddison. And began braiding her hair. "Oh your hair is just lovely! My name is Rachel, you can call my anything though."

"Are you crazy?"

"Just a little, but when you have all knowing power you might go a little loopy also." Rachel kept braiding her hair. She tried to shake Rachel off, but Rachel got her into a head lock.

"Ow stop it!" Madison yelled and Rachel's grip got tighter and tighter. A crow flew off of the tree. And a song began to play. "What's that?" Rachel let go of Madison and her now braided hair.

"Oh sorry, I have a programmed ringer for when I get a rainbow message." Rachel walked over to a bird bath that just appeared out of thin air.

"What song is that?"

"Sugar Hill Gang. What they're a classic group?" Rachel stuck her head over the bird bath. "Hello, Anabeth." She said this name so solemnly. She was like rock.

"Rachel, hi. When are you going to come back?"

"Soon! Gods Anabeth!" Madison stuck her head over the bird bath. A girl about 20 in an orange t-shirt with blond hair and gray eyes. "Oh this is, Madison."

Madison waved shyly.

Suddenly the sun began to set.

"Oh no! Madison." Rachel turned to Madison. She gripped her shoulders. "Madison! When you get home go to your parents and say its time."

"For what?" Madison yelled back. "This is a weird dream! Your not real!"

"Yeah I am." Rachel said.

"Sadly," Anabeth's voice came from the bird bath. Rachel glared and then the world began to shake.

"Madison?" A giants voice. More shaking. She screamed and Rachel jumped into a Mercedes that drove away. The crows flew. Then Madison woke up in a hospital bed.

"Oh Maddie! Are you ok?" Asked Grace. Madison saw Meredith and Jacques in the hall talking to the doctor.

"Yeah." Madison rubbed her head. She felt her nose. It had a giant band-aid on it. "I had the weirdest dream!"

"Well at least your hair looks nice." Said Grace who laid down next to Madison.

"Huh?" Madison asked.

"Your hair it looks so pretty. Its in a gorgeous braid!"


	2. The Amazing Amanda Krook

"Hello my name is Amanda Krook and I'm schizophrenic." Said a girl with green eyes and short locks of black hair. She smiled and sat down in the chair. The soft chair squished under her.

"Madison it's your turn," said the counselor. Madison shook her head and sunk even deeper into the chair.

"No."

"!" Cried Amanda. She waved her hands around. "There's a monster outside! I see it! Please it says it's going to eat me!"

"Oh Amanda there is no monster, it's just a bird or something." said and glared at Madison.

"B-but." Amanda stammered and hid behind the boy who barely talked.

"Amanda!" Snapped . She was an old women with gray hair and looked like a raisin. "There is no monster! Nothing is there! It's like the time you said that your cat told you the story of Cinderella."

"Oh Doodle tells wonderful story's." Amanda said and let her eyes get dreamy. Madison liked Amanda. She and Amanda would swap story's and would tell jokes. They had fun.

"Alright." looked back at Madison. "Why are you here, Madison?"

"Because I had a dream, and my parents thought that I'm a little loopey so that's why I'm here!" Madison yelled it and didn't get up.

"Negative emotions!" Screamed a girl who was apparently very violent. Which was weird because she had blond pigtails and was about 7.

"Negative emotions!" Everyone began yelling and pointing. Madison felt herself lean back in her seat. She tried to keep her eyes open but she felt over powered.

"Oh, Madison negative emotions. You know what that means, right?" Said . "Pen of solitude."

"Pen of solitude!" Everyone yelled.

"Fine!" Madison yelled and got up. She took her bag and went out of the room. The pen of solitude was just a empty broom closet with light and a window.

Madison went down the hall and turned a corner. She felt her nose. The giant band-air was still on it. Then she saw the door. It was a normal door. Except it had a sign on it that said Pen Of Solitude: Negative Energy Must Be Gone When Time Is up!

Madison sighed and walked into the closet. The pen was nice. It had a bean bag chair. And the lighting was good. Madison took out her phone. No bars.

Just great.

A thump. Madison felt the floor shake. She fell out of the chair and her face hit the floor. Her broken nose had hit the floor with amazing force. She screamed. And her she touched her nose. Blood was stained on her fingers.

"WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT TO THROW AT ME?" Madison yelled to the sky and the room shook again. Madison didn't fall on her face. But she was very close to falling this time. "Ha! Look who won!"

The room shook again and Madison fell to the floor. She blushed a little and ran for the door. It wouldn't open. Madison yelled and kicked the door. "HELP!"

Muffled voices from the other side. The first said "did you hear that Bill?"

The second replied "no, let's go get some pudding."

The first then said "ok! I love pudding! Don't you?"

Their footsteps got farther and farther. Madison sat down and put her head in her hands. She breathed deeply and tried not to cry.

_Thump!_ A pair of horns burst through the wall. A crunch and a hole in the wall was now in her presence. Bits of the wall got in her eye and in her hair. She coughed and looked to see what she saw. It was like a bull-man thing. She knew it was bad, I mean a bull slash man is always bad news, right?

Madison screamed and closed her eyes. She began to pray and crossed her fingers. She wasn't sure why she was praying, she wasn't religious.

"Oh please oh please help me!" Madison felt tears gather in her eyes. Then she yelled. She yelled like a banshee. She looked up at the bull-man. He was covering his ears and thrashing. Madison did the first thing that came to mind. She ran.

She ducked under from the man-bull. Madison kept running. Her knee's felt weak and now she was in the woods. She looked around. She felt safe in the wild and leaned on a tree, a laurel tree. She held herself and began to weep. A voice came from over her.

"Maddie-poo?" Asked a voice. Madison looked up. Amanda sat in the tree her hair a mess and mud on her face. Her bright green eyes pierced into Madison who wanted to be strong in front of Amanda but couldn't. Amanda jumped down.

"Hey, Mandy," said Madison. She turned away and kept a look out. "Why are you in the woods?"

" tried to kill me," said Amanda and shrugged like it was nothing. She winced at the pain.

"What do you mean she tried to kill you!" yelled Madison and faced Amanda. Amanda laid down. She had a big gash on her knee. She was wearing short shorts.

"Maddie, I'm dizzy." Said Amanda she closed her eyes. Madison bit her lip. Madison slapped Amanda and she jolted up. Madison conjured up her last bit of bravery.

"Tell me what happened now, Amanda Krook!" Madison yelled. Madison took off her socks and tied them together, she tied them around Amanda's gash. "What's going on?"

"Shh!" Shushed Amanda. She looked around and went closer to Madison. "She'll find you! She was chasing me." Amanda had whispered and bit back tears. Amanda held herself "I'm really scared."

"Me too, but what happened?" Madison asked again.

Amanda sighed and closed her eyes. "We were talking about our weekends, and I kept yelling about the monster I was seeing out the window, half-man half-bull. Like a hybrid. B-but-." Amanda began weeping.

Madison held Amanda and told her to keep going.

"Then 's skin ripped off. Oh Madison it was awful! Then she grew nine heads, all snakes! She had the body of a snake." Amanda stopped and held her stomach. "I'm going to be sick."

Amanda puked. Madison closed her eyes.

"Then! tried to kill me! She attacked me."

A tree near by fell. Amanda and Madison closed their eyes. Too tired to fight back.

Waiting for eternal darkness.


End file.
